1. Field Of The Invention
The invention herein pertains to a heat pump for providing conditioned air for a building or other structure and particularly to a two-compartment heat pump with each compartment housing a condensor-evaporator, said heat pump positioned interiorly of the building.
2. Description Of The Prior Art And Objectives Of The Invention
Various interior heat pumps having vertical condensor-evaporator compartments have been commercialized in the past such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,644,759. Various air flow configurations have been previously developed but the need for a convenient vertical two compartment heat pump configuration has been lacking which will allow outside air to both enter and exit the lower compartment through the floor for positioning in homes and other buildings having either crawl spaces or buildings constructed on concrete slabs. Moisture and the like present within heat pumps generally utilize housing condensation drains. However, oftentimes moisture collects on the floor of the heat pump and problems arise including metal corrosion, bacteria formation and the like which can cause health as well as mechanical problems.
With the aforesaid difficulties and disadvantages of conventional heat pumps, the present invention was conceived and one of its objectives is to provide a heat pump and method of operation whereby the heat pump has openings in the housing floor to allow outside air to both enter and exit therethrough.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a heat pump and method which will allow convenient installation in either a crawl space or slab building construction.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a heat pump which will insure moisture drainage and outside air exhaust through the building foundation wall.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide a base which will firmly support the heat pump and will communicate with the openings in the floor of the lower compartment for the movement of outside air.
Various other objective and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art as a more detailed description is set forth below.